Dark Sonic: Blood and Roses A SonAmy
by ShadowedLove97
Summary: Eggman has finally found a way to harness the power of negative energy; by turning Sonic into Dark Sonic! Now threatening the lives of his friends and lover, Amy, Sonic must find a way to defeat Eggman before it's too late. Rated T for violence later on.
1. Prologue: Possessed

Prologue: Possessed

Sonic lay on the ground in the dirty cage that Eggman had created. He would've left, but the cage was suspended over water, only being held up by a metal chain. How did he get here? Eggman had miraculously defeated him. With who's help, you ask? No one, he defeated him with just a trick. A trick that involved fake capturing Amy; when he got out of this cage he was going to have to teach Eggman a serious lesson.

The thing was…how was he going to get out of there? The water was below him and he couldn't jump 80 feet in head. This seemed like the best trap Eggman had made since…Well, since never! Good thing that Eggman forgot his cell phone (the phone that Amy had made him get when they started dating).

_"Sonic, you there," _Tails sounded concerned, but Sonic wasn't worried; besides, he was able to get out of something like that no problem; or so he thought…

"Yeah; though I'm a little banged up. Listen, it was a trap. Amy was never captured. I wouldn't be surprised if she's at her house right now cleaning or baking. I want you and Knuckles to get out of here as fast as you can." Sonic said, not wanting his friends caught in a similar trap.

_"But, Sonic," _Tails started to protest, but Sonic cut across him.

"Tails, I'll be fine. Trust me; I'll get out of here somehow." Sonic reassured him, smiling even though Tails couldn't see it.

_"Okay, but be careful. I don't think we can handle a depressed Amy if you get yourself seriously hurt." _Tails warned, hanging up.

"Don't worry, bud, I'll be fine." Sonic promised, positioning himself so his back is against the back cage wall. Truthfully, he didn't know what was going to happen. Will he be okay? Well, Sonic didn't care. He had full confidence that he was going to be fine. But only if he knew what were coming next.

Eggman walked into the area, a platform unfolding in front of him with each step he took. "Ah, Sonic, finally I get the pleasure of capturing you."

"What do you want now, Eggman?" Sonic asked snidely, grinning. "You need me to destroy some of your robots?"

"No, but I do need you to do something for me." Eggman answered, walking around Sonic's cage. "I need you to break open this box for me. None of my robots can do it and I have full confidence that you can."

"Sure Eggman." Sonic agreed, taking the metal box. "Though, I bet you have to open it to activate the trap, right?"

Eggman smiled widely, saying, "Nope, holding it will do just fine." And with that, he pulled out a joystick-button. With an evil smile, he pushed it.

Sonic dropped the box as a very dark blue, nearly black, aura came out of it. He backed up as it came straight for him. He jumped, but it caught his leg. The aura started encasing him from the leg up. Sonic could feel the slightly-familiar power flow through his limbs, entering his main body. It took him a few minutes but he remembered why this felt familiar; this was the power of Dark Sonic; the power of rage, fake chaos emeralds and pure negative energy. He yelled out, trying to resist the power, but he couldn't. In mere minutes, it had devoured him completely.

Dark Sonic turned his head towards Eggman, but he didn't destroy the cage. Everyone knows that Dark Sonic is of the good alignment, but takes pleasure of destroying things and hurting others. But this wasn't just merely Dark Sonic; this was an entity that Eggman had basically created. He was a servant of Eggman; he would serve no other, no matter whom he had to harm.

Eggman laughed, "Yes, it was a complete success! Sonic," Eggman stated calmly. "I want you to go back to your little "group". Tell them that you need some rest and need to eat. They'll take care of you. But you must be in your regular form again. No matter what happens, you don't attack them and bring them back here until I say. Got it?"

Dark Sonic nodded. "Yes, finally I'll be able to get rid of the other-" Eggman stopped in midsentence, looking at Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic fell to his knees then collapsed onto the floor of the cage, becoming regular Sonic again. "Hmm…I guess he needs some more power to sustain him. No matter, I was planning to put Sonic in a pod anyways, so I can give him a fake memory." And with that, he walked out of the room, having two guard robots destroying the chain and then taking the cage with them as they followed their master.

Sonic woke up to find himself collapsed outside of Eggman's base. How did he get there again? Oh yeah, he had defeated every single robot that Eggman had created. He hadn't saved Amy, because she wasn't there to begin with, and had escaped the cage that Eggman had put him in.

Sonic frowned at the memory. _That memory…It doesn't seem real._ Sonic furrowed his brow, trying to figure out the mystery of why the memory didn't seem real. Tails was in it, so was Knuckles, just like before. All of Eggman's robots that he never had seen before until now were there as well. But it didn't seem right. It was strange.

Sonic shook off the feeling that the memory was a fake and stood up. He wobbled a bit, noticing the multiple cuts and bruises. But…How did he get those scratches and the bruises? He didn't remember feeling any pain while he was defeating the robots. Maybe that was because he was so busy concentrating on destroying them that he wouldn't feel any injury that might have been inflicted on him.

He shrugged and started walking; only to be stopped by Tails and Knuckles. "I'm sorry I didn't leave like you asked me but I got worried! You were taking so long to get out! It's been 4 hours since we last saw you enter the base!"

"4 hours," now the memory definitely seemed like a fake one! "Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that it was only an hour or so!"

Tails and Knuckles turned to stare at each other, confusion on their faces. "Sonic, what are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh. I'm pretty sure it was an hour. Maybe I'm wrong." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and started walking away; not voicing his concerns about the possibility of fake memories being implanted in his head.

Before he could go much further, though, he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Using his right hand, he clutched his side as he felt a wave of dizziness and pain wash over him like a wave washing over the shore of a beach. Flashes of the first time he turned into Dark Sonic appeared before his eyes. He sucked in his breath; he tended to try not to think of that time in order to prevent any other Dark transformation incidents like that one.

Tails and Knuckles ran over to him. Sonic, by now, was on the ground, passed out from the great strain that had been put on his body for the past 4 hours. Tails and Knuckles lifted him up and put his right arm on Tails' shoulder and the left arm on Knuckles' shoulder. They didn't know what had happened to Sonic, but it didn't seem like anything good.


	2. Chapter 1: Sonic's Nightmare

**Okay, I'm not sure if I was clear in the previous chapter but Tails had called Sonic via cell phone, that's why Knuckles and Tails didn't see him or help him. Also, Dark Sonic is from the show (Sonic X) not from the games. That is all.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Sonic's Nightmare<span>

_Sonic ran over to the tube containing Chris and Cosmo. "Chris, Cosmo," he exclaimed, his hands on the glass while the tube went down into the ground. He tried to make sure that it didn't disappear but it did._

"_Be careful! If you try to save them the pressure would kill them instantly. Yes, your friends would disappear forever." He laughed evilly and (since he was part machine) mechanically. "And if you don't accept my offer…You know the rest."_

_Sonic was on his knees and hands. He was still looking down at the place where Cosmo and a seriously hurt Chris had disappeared. He was shaking in rage as he stated, sneeringly, "Poor Cosmo…She was so scared…"_

"_Hmm, that bothers you?" The Metarex asked him, seemingly confused and yet slightly amused._

_His fur quickly turned a very dark blue, even darker than navy. A dark, purplish aura surrounded him as he asked, "Chris…What happened?" His voice was calm, much too calm from what he was actually feeling._

_The Metarex, who was either very blind or very clueless, explained, "Punishment is necessary to train disobeying animals like him." Then, after two drone robots, one golden and the other silver, appeared, he said very excitedly, "Look Sonic! I created them myself! Gold and Silver; one will test your speed while the other will test your strength. And if you're as good as we think then this should be no problem for you."_

_While the Metarex was talking, Sonic (or now Dark Sonic) started cackling madly. His hands turned into fists, ready to get back at the Metarex that had hurt his friends. He looked towards the Metarex with his emerald green eyes and said "If that is what you want…I will fight." He disappeared in a dark haze, surprisingly faster than what was expected._

_He first slashed through the silver Metarex drone with his greatly enhanced speed, slicing it into pieces. It exploded almost on contact, causing the "battle-field" to be shrouded in smoke. Next, with a growl, Dark Sonic aimed for the gold Metarex. He punched it with his now enhances strength (maybe he could even rival Knuckles), causing indents in the machine. Then, punching the head of the machine with all his strength so that it exploded, now at full speed with his pupils gone and his transformation now looking like an evil version of his super form, he asked angrily, "Is that what you wanted?"_

"_Stop right now." Dark Sonic recognized the voice and turned towards the source. It was Eggman, of course. He continued, "I have never seen you like this, Sonic."_

"_Did you see what he did," Bocoe inquired._

"_He made two heaps of metal out of them!" Decoe exclaimed._

"_Sorry. Something went wrong with the Egg Drive, and I just happened to land here." And, rubbing the back of his bald head, continued, "We don't have much time," Eggman started walking over to Dark Sonic, who had now gotten his green emerald pupils back and still looked a bit angry, "Please listen. Sonic, you really shouldn't do this kind of thing. I do not want to see you act out of anger and rage; it's not good at all. So I will pretend I had not seen anything. Just go back to your ship. Don't worry about your friends. I know that they're going to be just fine."_

_Sonic, who had turned came out of his dark transformation, had been looking down in shame for the most part of Eggman's little speech. But at the mention of his crewmates going to be just fine, he looked up, "huh?"_

_Everyone in the Blue Typhoon seemed to be enjoying themselves, happy that they got Chris and Cosmo back. But Sonic wasn't inside the Blue Typhoon; he was on the ledge, looking out into space, thinking about what had happened today; how he turned into Dark Sonic. A mental image of Dark Sonic flashed through his mind before leaving him to his thoughts._

Sonic woke up, gasping. Sweat was pouring down his face, but he didn't know why. His dark transformation didn't scare him, but he didn't want to transform into it either. Why had he even dreamed about that time anyways? A flashback about what happened, and I mean what _really_ happened, flashed through his mind. His eyes widened; the other memory _had _been a fake! _"So, you saw through the fake memory, did you? Oh well, it's not like you can do anything about it. Your movements are limited. You cannot speak of what happened without Dark Sonic easily taking control of you for a mere second, without surfacing, and making sure you would be unable to speak of it. If you try to escape you will be stopped. You can't even go on runs without being prevented when there isn't someone with you. And if you keep resisting I will come there and recapture you while taking down your friends at the same time."_

"Eggman," Sonic growled angrily. Amy, Tails and Knuckles must have heard him because they rushed into the room. Amy exclaimed, "He's awake," even though they could all see that. "Hey guys," Sonic said uncomfortably, knowing very well that the command to attack his friends could come any moment. "How long was I asleep?"

"Sonic, you were asleep for a day," Tails answered, looking at Amy.

"Oh Sonic, I was so worried about you!" Amy exclaimed, tackle-glomping Sonic.

Sonic felt that the hug was way too close for comfort (especially in the situation that he was already in) and tried pushing Amy away, saying, "Uh, Amy, c-can you get off?" Amy, with a lot of blushing, quickly obliged. "Thanks," Sonic said, not able to hold back his famous smile. "You know what I need? I need just to-" Sonic stopped in midsentence, remembering what he was told. "Oh yeah," Sonic mumbled, his ears involuntarily drooping a bit in disappointment.

"What?" Knuckles asked, noticing Sonic's ears.

"Well I…I can't go out for a run." And, not telling the whole truth, he explained, "Something happened at Eggman's base. I can't go out and run for any amount of time without one of you guys being with me." Amy, Tails and Knuckles' eyes widened. This surprised them; Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, not being able to run!

"That's…That can't be true!" Tails exclaimed, surprised at this new revelation. "You're Sonic the Hedgehog for Mobius' sake! How can you not able to go out on one of your runs?"

"I…I really don't want to talk about it." Sonic said, his ears falling back. "Just let me sleep," and with that, he laid back down and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to be near them; in fact _he_ didn't want _them_ to be near him because he didn't want them to get hurt. He was also depressed at the thought that he wasn't going to be able to go out on a run _alone_; he was basically addicted to it and not being able to run was pure torture to him.

Knuckles, Tails and Amy looked at each other, worried about their blue blur. They stepped outside the room, knowing very well how Sonic took not being able to run. You see, to Sonic, not being able to run is worse than the world ending. It was mentally and maybe even physically painful for him not to run. And this is exactly why his friends were worried. "What are we to do? Sonic's not going to take this easily. How are we going to cope with a depressed hedgehog?" Amy asked stressfully, her hands over her eyes as if she were about to cry.

"Calm down Amy! We'll think of something!" Tails assured her, trying to calm down the now sobbing hedgehog.

"A-Are you sure?" She inquired, gulping for breath between her shaky words.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll think of something," Tails said reassuringly, opening the door to outside Mobius and leaving, with Knuckles trailing behind.

Sonic groaned involuntarily; why did his legs hurt so much? A flash of Dark Sonic crossed his vision. He didn't flinch, but brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, as if that could dull the pain even a little. It was a couple of days since he woke up. He'd been having nightmares about Dark Sonic ever since. He barely noticed the door opening through the pain. Was this pain really physical? Or was he just imagining it?

"Sonic, you need to get up. It's been a couple of days since you woke up and you haven't even moved! This is getting ridiculous!" It was Knuckles; Sonic pulled the covers over his head, trying to block out the sound. The covers were forcefully pulled away from Sonic's grasp. Light poured in and Sonic shielded his eyes for a second.

"Aw, Knux, can't I just sleep for a few more minutes?" Sonic asked jokingly, sounded a little bit like his old self.

"Don't call me Knux, wise-guy!" Knuckles yelled, raising his left fist angrily. "And no, you need to get up! It can't be good for you, staying in bed like this."

Sonic chuckled, saying, "Guess Knux _can _be caring." A growl was met with his witty statement.

"_Sonic, he is alone," _Sonic stiffened. Knuckles noticed and asked him what's wrong, but Sonic didn't hear. _"Attack him now."_ Sonic's transformation was much quicker than the first time and once it was over he looked up at Knuckles, a mad and evil laugh escaping his lips before he attacked.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And just to tell all you SonAmy lovers and haters, SonAmy ISN'T the main focus of this story. It's only there because it'll play a vital role later whereas if Sonic and Amy were "just friends" it wouldn't have been as vital. That is all.=) I hope you enjoyed. Also, I do not own anyone.=)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Blood, Lies and Sickness

**Well, this is the chapter where the T-rating for this comes in. But yeah, as you can see by the title, blood is involved with this chapter so I warn you; if you are squeamish (even though you're only reading about this and it shouldn't be too bad) I'd suggest you do something about it-or at least get a bucket 'cause you'll need it.;) Also, when your temperature rises a degree per 10 minutes, it IS bad. Usually, your temperature should be 98.8 or somewhere around there, but rising a degree (99.8) is like rising by 10 if you do the math without the decimal. Just thought I should tell you.;) Also, brain damage could be caused when your temperature is 103.1 and it either stays that way for long periods of time or it keeps rising. that should clear things up for you guys.;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Really, if I had owned SEGA I would've put Dark Sonic in the games and you would've seen more of him (along with DarkSpine and Werehog-sorry all you Werehog haters...). But I don't and SEGA, who doesn't get that putting Dark Sonic in a game would actually get them more profit, hasn't yet so I don't win...*Sigh*. I do own Melissa and Eylon, however.=) Now enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Blood, Lies and Sickness<span>

Sonic tossed and turned in his sleep as he remembered his fight with Knuckles.

_The battle had been short and bloody. Knuckles, being surprised at the initial transformation, had no chance at winning. Sonic—no _Dark Sonic_—kicked Knuckles in the stomach. The echidna flew backwards into the wall with so much force it was a miracle the wall didn't come crumbling down upon the red echidna. Knuckles, now over his shock at Sonic's transformation, aimed a punch at the nearly-black hedgehog's leg. The punch had landed and had the force able to break the bone to back it up but wasn't worth the cost to Knuckles. Dark Sonic felt the bone in his leg break and searing hot pain went up his right leg. But it was like he didn't even feel it. He ignored the pain and took out a dagger; where he got the knife was easy—he had gotten it from Eggman. Sonic, of course, hadn't exactly known, only Dark Sonic did. How, you ask? Well, both are now basically separate entities in one body. One was evil, created only to serve Eggman, and the other was born to save the earth._

_The dagger he had taken out sliced downward through the air and met flesh. The dagger went deep into the skin before slicing it open and letting warm, crimson blood to flow out of the wound. Knuckles cried out in agony as the knife finished carving up his left arm. Dark Sonic brought down the knife again, but Knuckles was ready and dodged it, droplets of blood following his path of evasion as he rolled out of the way. _Damn him, _Knuckles thought, gritting his teeth as if it could take away the pain he was feeling. _I'll have to end this soon or I'll end up losing too much blood and dying. _He was right; the blood kept welling and flowing out of the wound. Unfortunately for Knuckles, focusing on his serious wound made him lose the battle._

_Dark Sonic, dropping the bloody dagger, charged at Knuckles as fast as he could with his broken leg and both flew out the window. Knuckles hit his head on a rock outside hard, causing him to go unconscious. Dark Sonic grinned evilly as he stood up. _Doctor, _he thought, sending his thought via the nano-chip to his maker, _I need help cleaning up this trash. Do you mind?

_Eggman's reply was short and blunt, _Of course not. I'll be there in a few minutes. I suggest you clean up the blood you carelessly let splatter on the floor before Sonic's girlfriend enters the room.

_Dark Sonic grinned, looking back at the room. The blood on the ground wouldn't be too hard to clean up, and luckily nothing in the room was broken. The only problem was hiding his broken leg. He sighed, also adopting Sonic's short temper for such things as annoying as a broken leg, _Doctor. Do you mind if you bandaged my leg and gave me some pain killers? It seems like I was too careless and broke it. _He sighed, feigning embarrassment. _It seems like I got too overconfident with my power and had forgotten Knuckles could actually do some real damage.

_Eggman only took a second to answer, wasting no time. _Of course; we mustn't have Tails and Amy asking questions when Sonic yells out in agony over something silly as a broken leg. He'd, of course, also keep the injury a secret but he isn't as good as hiding pain as you, even though he has had plenty of practice.

_Dark Sonic agreed and started cleaning up the blood in Amy's room. Once that was done and Eggman came, grabbing the unconscious Knuckles and bandaged up Dark Sonic's wound. Once it was over, Dark Sonic transformed back to a guilty Sonic. Eggman smiled at him evilly, basically telling Sonic that appreciated his help just to annoy him, and left the area. Sonic suddenly felt exhausted and fell into bed, where he laid there for the rest of the day and, initially, almost all of tomorrow as well._

* * *

><p>Amy entered, well, technically <em>her <em>room (but it's being occupied by Sonic), walking to our blue hero under the covers. He was shivering; she put a hand on his forehead to see if he was alright. He was _hot_. She brought out a thermometer, wanting to see his temperature. She put it in his mouth and waited. It only took two or three minutes and when she pulled it out, it was 99.6 ºF; one degree higher than what his temperature should be.

She gasped, calling, "Tails! I think Sonic's sick!" Tails instantly burst into the room. He saw the blue blur laying in a fetal position, apparently sleeping, but still shivering. He could barely tell if Sonic was ill or not, except for the sign that he was cold under a quilted blanket.

"How can you tell?" Tails inquired, walking up to Sonic and feeling his forehead. That's when he realized what she meant, "Oh. You're right, Amy, I think he _is _sick. What's his temperature?" She showed him the thermometer. "Wow, I'm sure that's not a good sign. Maybe we should call Melissa." Amy nodded, unable to speak. Tails quickly walked over to the door and opened it, leaving Amy's room (which is surprisingly not as girly as you think) behind.

* * *

><p>When he returned with Melissa, Amy told them his temperature had risen <em>two <em>degrees! Melissa, who knew this was nothing good, walked over to our blue blur. She checked his temperature twice, getting the same result; it was now 101.6 ºF. This was really concerning. If it kept rising at the rate it was, his temperature could rise to the point where it could cause brain damage! "This isn't good. Give me some ice-packs and a couple of paper-towels. Also, give me a cool cloth; we need to lower his temperature, now!" She turned over his body so that he was lying on his back; getting prepared to put the cloth on his forehead and the ice under his neck.

They both heard the urgency in her voice, so they both ran out the room to find what she needed. When they were gone she called her boyfriend's, Eylon's, cell phone. She didn't know where he was but she knew he was just as good at the medical profession as she was. "Eylon, it's me, Melissa. You need to come quickly; and in your wolf form. We have a medical emergency; Sonic has a fever, it's low-grade now but it keeps rising by the minute. I need help, please come quickly; I love you." She hung up, she didn't know why he hadn't answered, but she hoped it was for a good reason.

Amy ran into the room with the cool cloth. "Here's the cloth you wanted." She handed it to Melissa, who took it and put it on Sonic's forehead. "Is he going to be okay?" Melissa turned towards the pink hedgehog, her crystal-blue eyes sweeping over Amy as if to see if there was anything wrong with her as well. "I'm not sure, if we can stop his temperature from rising, then yes. But if we can't…Well, all I know right now is that we have to take care of this now."

Amy nodded just as Tails entered the room with the ice. He handed her the ice and she lifted his head (making sure that there was something between the ice and his skin) and put it under his neck. Sonic groaned, most likely wanting to be back in the position he was in before. She smiled at him sympathetically and removed the blanket. She noticed his right leg patched up with a bunch of gauze, but didn't ask how he got his leg injured. Then, turning around to look at Tails and Amy, said, "Make sure you replace the cloth and the ice pack every hour on the hour. If his temperature rises even higher, put more ice on him and make the cloth even cooler. If it gets serious enough that it's over 103 ºF, call me quickly." And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>Sonic felt horrible. He was freezing, and who had put whatever was cold on his head and under his neck? He opened his eyes a bit to see who had; Amy and Tails were looking down at him in concern. Sonic gave them a confused look and sat up. The cloth slid off his head and the ice pack slid down so that it was on his back. He noticed the coldness of the ice pack on his back and grabbed it. "What?" He asked, clueless to what was happening.<p>

Sonic suppressed a shiver as Tails answered, "You're sick. Sonic, you're running a temperature of 101.6."

He didn't understand, "But how can I? I'm freezing!" And, as if to make his point, he shivered again. "I can't have a fever that high and still be cold, can I?" Tails and Amy gave each other significant glances, not saying a word.

"Sonic, Melissa explained to us that a temperature that high is higher than the room temperature. So your body thinks that it's cold in here, when it's really isn't." Amy explained, walking over to the, now shivering uncontrollably, hedgehog. Sonic looked up, his emerald green searching both of their faces for any signs that they were worried about him or the missing Echidna, Knuckles.

Tails, realizing that someone was missing, inquired, "Hey where's Knuckles? Have you seen him Amy?" Sonic, who suddenly felt sicker than he already was at the mention of Knuckles, grabbed the ice pack and put it on his forehead. It felt strangely good to be on his head.

"No, I haven't." Amy answered, sitting down besides Sonic's feet and positioning herself so she could take Sonic's temperature. "What about you, Sonic?"

Sonic went from freezing to hot in an instant as he remembered what happened. "No, I don't," Sonic lied easily, loathing every second that lie took to say. His face broke out in sweat and he had to lie down because how drained he was. Sonic, then, turned onto his left side, bunching up his legs so they were up to his muzzle. His eyes started drooping as he laid there. Why was he so tired? Had the transformation from his regular self to Dark Sonic really drained him that much? Soon enough, his eyelids closed completely. Amy, concerned for the blue hedgehog, shook him as hard as she dared too, but he would not awaken.

"He's asleep." Amy stated, walking over to Tails. "I'm so worried about him! How are we going to stop his temperature from rising," Amy inquired, on the verse of hysteria.

"It's fine Amy; worrying won't make Sonic better. Now, let's do what Melissa said and putting icepacks and cool cloths on him." Amy nodded and they set to work, making sure that Sonic's temperature didn't rise.

But they didn't understand. This was no ordinary sickness. This illness was caused by the transformation of Dark Sonic without the fake chaos emeralds' power. Only time could tell if Sonic would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens! Well, I hope you enjoyed. And don't worry; this ain't over by a long shot (I plan to have this story about 15-20 chapters.) And I'll update ASAP! (I've got so many ideas it ain't funny.)=D Also, if you like this, I suggest reading "The Devil Within" by Kitsune Diciple. It's a really awesome fic with tons of action and it has some hints of romance (again, it's not really the main thing as I can tell so far-what? I'm only on chapter 8). So go read it!<br>**


	4. Chapter 3 The Truth About Dark Sonic pt1

**Well, chapter 3 guys. I'm happy you're reading this right now. Sorry about the microchip and nano-chip mix up. Nano-chips are for computers...XD So yeah, its microchip, not nanochip. Now, enjoy the chapter.=)**

**Disclaimer: Again, everyone besides Melissa belongs to SEGA. Melissa belongs to me.=D Go to my profile to read her bio so you know what she looks like.8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Truth About Dark Sonic Part 1: Fusion of the Soul<p>

_Sonic ran forward. It was the only place he could go. Going back would be a mistake, for going back would mean betraying his friends through leaving them to be tortured. He also couldn't go left or right, and for the same reason. It was only a few mere seconds to Eggman's base anyways. And for that precise matter did Sonic keep going._

_As the base rapidly came into view he saw guard robots everywhere. Of course he didn't have to worry about them; they were easy to defeat. But what he did have to worry about was the water that surrounded his base. Somehow, Eggman had gotten a better strategy and had decided to use Sonic's one weakness against him._ Water, great_, Sonic thought bitterly._

_A missile hit the ground to his right. He dodged, saying, "Whoa, way to close!" Another one hit the ground to his left. This time, Sonic laughed, "At least they have bad aim." But, of course there was one lucky robot with good aim; a missile hit the ground in front of him, almost getting one of Sonic's legs. "Whoa! Looks like Egghead's getting better with creating robots!" He jumped, dodging a bullet that would've hit its mark, and did a spin-dash on one of the machines. The robot exploded on contact and shards of metal lodged themselves in other robots, making those explode as well._

"_At least his toys break easily." Sonic chuckled, running the rest of the way until he came to the water defense. He slid on the slick grass, barely stopping before he went over the ledge that led into an underground river. Just as a stone fell into the water, he whistled and whipped his brow, saying, "That was a close one!" Unfortunately, the little rock set off sensors that were in the water. Apparently, water wasn't there just for defense; it was an alarm._

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" A machine whined, warning everyone in the base that Sonic was there._

"_Whoops, should've braked earlier, I guess." Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well. No point in worrying about it now!" Sonic backed up just as a swarm of robots headed his way. He grinned, thinking, _this should be fun. _Of course, fun for him was dangerous for others but, did he care? Nope. The robots were now in front of him and behind him. But, that didn't matter, 'cause Sonic was already far back enough to do a Sonic Boom._

_The robots started to surround him. But did he care? Nope, 'cause he was going to blast through them as if they were nothing. When he was back as far as he needed nearly hundreds of robots had already swarmed him. He grinned, backed up about two-centimeters, and started running forwards._

_In less than two seconds he had already broken through all of the robots and was halfway to the water. There was an audible boom as he broke the sound barrier. He barely had time to react when he reached the water; he jumped as high as he could and sailed right over it! He landed on the other side of the underground river, barely making it by mere inches._

"_Heh, Egghead needs some better defenses!" Sonic commented, starting to run towards the base again; but, he never made it through the doors. Everything went dark; Sonic skidded to a halt, trying to dodge what was in front of him. Instead, he halted next to them, and what he saw was terrifying; Amy lay on the ground, presumably dead. His eyes widened and he turned around quickly so he wouldn't have to see, and got another surprise. This time he saw Tails. He closed his eyes, knowing that if he turned the other way he's probably see Knuckles._

_Sonic heard an evil cackle coming from behind him. He turned around and what he saw made him involuntarily shrink away. "Y-You're me?" No, no this couldn't be happening! That dark figure couldn't be him! Ah, but it was. Even though there was a strong evil aura about the figure, it was obviously Sonic. The way the quills shaped upward was exactly like the ones in his super form full power, the grin on his face may have been evil but it was also the same as Sonic's usual one; except that his usual isn't tainted with darkness. The body shape was also not unlike his and the shoes the figure wore were exactly like his. He instantly recognized this as his dark form. "Why are you here?"_

_He cackled evilly, "I've always been here. I'm a part of you, aren't I? I can never leave. The first time you transformed I may have been tamed but now I've been unleashed and you can never escape me!"_

_Sonic's ears went back in anger and protest, "Oh yeah! And what if I defeat you right now? Then what? Will you disappear forever?" He got into a fighting position, which on made Dark Sonic laugh in amusement._

"_It's futile to fight; I will always be a part of you now that the Doctor has unlocked my full potential." Dark Sonic used the name Eggman's subordinates used because this wasn't just merely Dark Sonic, the transformation that had no mind, no will on its own. No, this was the very being Eggman had basically created and it would not leave, like it had said. For now that it was created and had fused with Sonic soul, only the death of Sonic could make him disappear and that was very unlikely to happen; for Eggman would not allow Sonic to die now that he had made him into his own pawn._

* * *

><p>Sonic tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering the words, "Dark", "Transformation" and "Pain". Amy stood over him, worried for her hero, her childhood friend, her lover. "Oh Sonic," she moaned, wiping his forehead once more. "Your fever has not broken; in fact it has risen to 102.4. If this keeps up, will you be here to love me; to take me out on dates? To…To save us when Eggman threatens us harm?" Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she wiped them away hastily. <em>This is no time to be crying! If Sonic and I's roles were switched right now, Sonic wouldn't be crying! He would find a way to make sure that I wouldn't die, <em>she thought sadly, more tears leaking out her eyes and cascading down her face.

* * *

><p>Eggman, looking at the vital signs of Sonic that were being computed to him by the microchip inserted into the blue hero, sighed and rubbed his forehead in agitation. "That transformation shouldn't have caused him to go into a state of shock. I thought that if I had implanted that chip that it would prevent this from happening but apparently it only made the situation worse." He sighed, the situation he was facing angering him. He couldn't believe that he would have to save his worst enemy's life. He slammed his fist onto the red button next to his hand, causing his ships engines to start up. "They better not give me resistance, or I might just have to abandon this plan of mine and he'll have to fight off the shock of his power loss himself."<p>

* * *

><p>Tails called Knuckles' name over and over again, but he got no reply in return. <em>Where is he? Doesn't he know that Sonic's condition is worsening? <em>Tails sighed as his cell phone rang, it was none other than Amy, of course. But when he answered it, something was wrong. Amy was crying.

"_T-Tails, Sonic…Egg-Eggman he-" Amy's voice was shaking and cracking._

"Amy, calm down. What happened to Sonic? And what does Eggman have to do with it?" Tails inquired, trying to quiet the female hedgehogs' sobs.

"_Eggman took Sonic. I don't know why, but he just charged in with 10 robots and-and just t-took him. They trashed everything, they threw me against a wall but th-they picked up Sonic gently and carried him away. Eggman wouldn't—he wouldn't tell me why." Amy was now reaching hysteria._

"Oh man, Amy I'll be right there! Also, call Melissa! She needs to know about this if she hasn't heard already! And _where _is Knuckles?" Tails hung up the phone, exasperated and confused at the sudden turn of events.

What did Eggman want with Sonic? Well, he might never find out if he didn't rescue the blue blur soon.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter the truth will be revealed to Amy and Tails! But will they survive the encounter with Eggman to actually remember it? You'll just have to wait and see.=p And yes, I know that Amy wasn't his childhood friend. Pretend that she is though, 'kay? Also, I won't be able to update for 2 12 weeks 'cause I'm on vacation!=D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4 The Truth about Dark Sonic pt2

**Well, new chapter people! I've finally finished it! Don't worry, you'll learn if Knuckles is dead or alive in the next chapter. And I've got a few more twists and turns for you in the next couple of chapters so make sure to keep reading! Also, I kept calling the chip on Sonic's arm a nano-chip, well that's a mistake. A nano-chip is something for a computer. A _micro _chip is something you can put into animals or people. That is all and I'll make sure to fix that in the previous chapters it mentions a nano-chip (though I'd appreciate it if you guys told me which ones do).**

Chapter 4: The Truth About Dark Sonic Part 2: Addiction

Sonic awoke, confused at where he was. There was something humming; sounding like the low growl of an engine. Sonic sat up a bit but found that it made him dizzy to do so, making him lay a back down. After a few minutes, he tried to sit up again (much slower this time) and his efforts were awarded with the fact that he didn't become dizzy. His head turned side to side, letting him take in his surroundings. _Where am I, _Sonic thought, still looking around.

"You're on my ship of course." Eggman stepped out of the shadows. In his hand he held what looked like a controller for a remote control car and in his other hand there was a small microchip that gave out an immense amount of negative energy for its size. "Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you." Eggman said, noticing Sonic's questioning and slightly worried look. "I'm actually here to replace that chip in your arm."

"Chip; you mean like a microchip?" Sonic inquired, looking at his nemesis with faint surprise. When Eggman nodded yes, Sonic's curiosity moved onto when he got a microchip implanted in his arm. "When did I…?" Sonic winced, pain blossoming in his skull. A white light appeared before his eyes and he was thrown into a memory.

* * *

><p><em>Pain…That's all he could feel. His left shoulder was covered in blood but the bleeding wasn't too bad. Through the haze of pain and agony, he could hear a man laugh. Trying to come out of his semi-conscious state, Sonic muttered, "Hey…What…Are you…Up too now?"<em>

_The man he heard laughing was none other than Eggman. It wasn't all together too surprising, since Sonic had been captured and tricked into that cage. "Well, seems like our little guest here wants to know what's happening to him." Eggman jeered, a grin spreading across his face._

Who…Who is he talking too? _Sonic thought dizzily, wincing at the pain in his arm as the room spun before him. "Eggman who…Who are you…talking too?"_

"_No one you need to know about." Eggman sneered, giving away the fact that whomever it was, they were someone important…Or someone that would give away his plan if their name was revealed._

"_Heh…Are they…So impor…tant that you…can't say th-…their name?" Sonic mumbled as his voice slurred and as his vision started to blur._

_Eggman didn't answer as he walked over to a metal desk that was near a metal table that Sonic was strapped into. There was a little was a little metal object sitting on it. Eggman picked it up and Sonic got a glimpse of it before Eggman's back was turned towards him._

"_Is…Is that a…a switch…of some…sort?" Sonic inquired, his voice becoming more and more slurred and quieter by the second._

"_I suppose you can say that…Though you'll see what it does in a minute." Eggman's words started to fade and blur as Sonic became less and less attentive. His eyelids started to droop and his breathing slowed. Why was he so tired all of the sudden? Did Eggman give him some type of sedative? Whatever it was, it was powerful._

_Sonic felt his eyelids close, but he wasn't unconscious. Actually, it was a peculiar sensation; he felt like he was free-floating—free from his body. It felt very nice and peaceful; he wished he could feel like that forever. But the sensation didn't last long._

_A white hot, sharp pain stabbed into his shoulder, but that was nothing compared to the agony that was coursing through his veins. He arched his back, clenched his teeth, and tried to break free from the straps that bounded his wrists to the metal surgical table. But his strength alone was not enough (even though he wasn't going to be able to escape the pain no matter what he did) so he let his arms go limp. Then he let loose a howl of pain and he kept screaming until his voice was hoarse and his mouth dry._

_The pain subsided and he was left limp on the table, taking raged, uneven and shallow gasps that caught in his throat every other breath. The straps retracted into the table, weather it was because he was too weak to run or because whatever had been done to him was finished he did not know. Though it didn't matter anyways, for he had no strength left to even lift a finger._

_Soon, a new sensation started to replace the pain. At first he paid it little attention, but soon it was hard to ignore the fact that he was feeling quite ill. He knew he couldn't suppress the urge to retch, so Sonic leaned over the side of the table and the contents of his stomach poured onto the ground below._

_Eggman, with his nose pinched closed with some sort of nose plug, walked over, looked at the ground below and then at Sonic, almost seeming thoughtful. As if he was reprimanding himself, Eggman said, "I thought this would be the outcome." Sighing, he continued, "I guess we can deal with the consequences later. For now, we must make sure he lives through the transition. For negative energy isn't good for someone with such a pure heart, as his, do you agree?"_

_Sonic still wasn't sure who the person Eggman was talking to was, but he did recognize the voice as they said, "Yes, I agree completely Doctor." It sounded…dark. There was no other way to describe it. And the thing was; the only person he knew that had a "dark" sounding voice was Shadow, which worried him some._ Could it be Shadow he's talking too? _Sonic thought hazily, trying to resist the urge to throw up again._ No, it couldn't be. Shadow's working for GUN now, he wouldn't betray them; betray Maria's promise...Would he?

_Sonic, unable to resist the urge to retch, turned over the table and dry-heave. What was wrong with him that made him so ill? He felt like the answer was in his grasp and yet it kept slipping out of his reach anytime he tried to grab it._

_ "Hmm...We need to stabilize his condition. Give him a more powerful sedative. I need to make sure the microchip is working correctly." Eggman paused for a second and then continued. "If it is, then my suspicion is confirmed and we would have to move fast in order to make sure he doesn't die."_

_"Of course," It was the same voice again. Or, at least he thought it was. _Who is he? _Sonic wondered, his vision blurring. The person said something again, but Sonic couldn't catch what he said; it was as if he couldn't comprehend words anymore. Though, the last thing he saw before passing out was an arm covered with black fur pulling back, a shot needle with what Sonic assumed to be the remainder of the sedative in it._

* * *

><p>Sonic gasped as he was brought back to reality. His whole body was trembling, but not out of fear: for he was freezing! He looked at Eggman again, finally figuring it out, "So you put a chip in me when I was captured…" Sonic's thoughts were in whirring around inside his head, trying to make sense of it all. "But…It's killing me at the same time?" He could barely comprehend it. Maybe it's because it never occurred to him he'd die on one of his adventures before. "…Wow, looks like you've finally figured out how to kill two birds with one stone!"<p>

Eggman didn't answer for the longest time, and when he did, he said, "Yes, it is killing you. _But_," Eggman emphasized the word because he noticed a worried look flash across his face, "Not in the way you think. It's killing you on the inside…If I wasn't a scientist; I would say it's killing your _soul _but, alas, I don't believe in that sort of thing. In truth, what its killing is your _good nature _and your golden heart. Well…Not _killing _per se, more like _tainting _or _blackening_ it. You see, it's almost like being addicted to something; like a drug or an unhealthy habit. It'll kill you slowly, but if you abruptly stop taking the substance (whether it be a drug or the negative energy I keep giving you) it can kill you quickly."

Eggman gave time for Sonic to process it all, then he continued, "Of course, it's hard to say if you'll really die if I just stop feeding you negative energy or not, and I'm not sure if my hypothesis is correct in that you'll die if I _keep_ giving it to you, but I do know this. There are certain times you can use this energy without it irreversibly damaging your 'soul'."

Sonic worked his way through what Eggman said, "What…So you're saying that I could become _evil_ from all this?"

It only took one word to change Sonic's life that day, and that word was _"Yes."_


	6. Chap 5: Freeing the Soul or Chaining it?

**Hey guys! I finally uploaded this chapter! Truthfully, I had it done a while ago and had uploaded it to my dA account. I'll probably be updating there first so if you have a dA account, come and watch me! .com/ Anyways, I LOVE how this chapter turned out. I actually enjoyed writing this. Now, I'm gonna tell you like I told all my dA fans. The way I wrote this chapter, too me at the time, I thought of only 2 possible endings it was heading at. One was an ending that I planed to use in the last chapter of this book so I ended up terminating that idea. The second one was basically having Sonic and Dark suppress Amy and Tails' memories of his Dark form (just like what happened to him) but that would've brought us back to square one, which isn't fun (and, actually, that was my original plan from the beginning...) Then I thought of a third option. And I used it (obviously I'm not gonna tell you what it ) But yeah.**

**Okay, now I want to warn you guys that SonAmy played a HUGE role in this chapter. It really shows you why SonAmy was a plot device and it really had to be her (I guess). This story will most likely not get any more SonAmy-ish than this. No, there was no kissing, sorry.:) Also, this is the chapter that, I think, so far most warrants the rating I have set for this story.^^ Anyways, yeah, have fun and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 Treachery: Freeing the Soul or Chaining it?<span>

_"So what you're saying is that I could become evil from all this?" Sonic asked incredulously._

"Yes." Eggman's voice fell deafly onto Sonic's ears. It took him a couple of moments to comprehend the words, but when he did a cold realization dawned on him.

I knew that all along!

Images flashed through his mind. The time he fought Knuckles, the moment when he saw the embodiment of his inner darkness and the residing feelings of pure pleasure when he had fought and defeated Knuckles; and the desire to actually do so… The clues had been all there and he had been ignoring them for fear of the truth. He let out a half-hearted laugh and muttered, his eyes glistening with understanding, pain and _pure delight_, "I guess I kind of knew the danger of turning evil was there…" Sonic closed his eyes for a second, and then a sudden thought came to him. He wasn't exactly sure if this idea came from the evil lurking within him or out of the desperation of the situation he was in but he went with it anyways.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Eggman and said, "Hey Eggy, you're going to insert a new microchip into my arm, right?"

Eggman blinked, wondering why Sonic would inquire about such a thing. Confusion and suspicion evident in his voice, he answered slowly, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, that theory of yours about the negative energy slowly tainting my soul if the energy is used at the wrong time; I want to test it out. Heh, I doubt this is hardly the time to use it so this is the perfect opportunity to try it out." Sonic explained a strange gleam in his eyes.

Something was off; Sonic was practically _asking_ Eggman to turn him evil. It was…strange. _What game is he playing at?_Eggman wondered, trying to work out Sonic's goal. "Sonic, what are you getting at; how will you benefit from all this?"

Sonic smiled for a second, but then it turned into a frown as he said, "Look, you're going to replace it anyways, right?" Eggman was about to answer when Sonic continued, "Than why not replace it now? It makes no difference; besides you'll have a slave again much more quickly than you would have if you waited."

"Well…" Eggman hesitated for a second and looked at Sonic, whom seemed to be waiting for Eggman to answer him, "…Yes I agree but…" He hesitated again, knowing the info he was just about to say was very important to his plans, "…I have a perfectly calculated system of when I can replace it. Replacing the microchip now may have a negative, irreversible effect that even I, the genius Dr. Eggman, may be unable to negate." He explained, looking for any reaction at all from our blue hedgehog. What surprised Eggman was Sonic's reaction—err, well _lack_of reaction would be more precise, for Sonic's expression was blank and uninterested; as if he had already known the information given to him.

"You don't care if you become evil?" This wasn't good; if Sonic didn't care what the consequences would be and the effect that the negative energy had on him, Eggman would have a _very_ dangerous situation in his hands. He'd probably have to fight for his life once he inserts the microchip. _I may not know what he's getting at, but whatever it is it can't benefit me._

Eggman's thoughts were interrupted by Sonic's voice. "Of course I care! It's just that I have accepted the consequences and the burden that comes with them." It was clear that there was no choice in the matter; Eggman had to replace it earlier than planned. The thing is; the burden had taken on was much greater than what he realized. His decision had set off a chain of reaction that could either chain his soul to the darkness forever, or set it free.

Tails was worried sick for his blue hero. He considered him a brother and if anything happened to cause Sonic too…No, he wouldn't think about that possibility. Sonic had to be alive, he just had to be!

"Tails," He whipped his head around towards the origin of the sound and saw no one other than Amy. He felt slightly relieved; since Amy was now there, they could go rescue Sonic.

"Have you found my Sonic?" Amy inquired, a pleading look in her eyes, as if she was asking him to make Sonic appear before their eyes.

"Yeah, I've located him; he's on Eggman's ship. They seem to be going south, but where south I do not know. Though, by my calculations, they appear to be heading to the Mystic Ruins." Tails explained, taking out his laptop and typing feverishly. Soon his typing slowed, and soon stopped altogether, only to resume 30 seconds later. This process repeated for at least five minutes before Amy got impatient and snapped, "Hurry up, Tails! Every minute I just sit here _waiting_ the further Eggman escapes with _my _Sonic!"

Tails looked up from the computer screen, and what seemed to be a very detailed and accurate account about the Mystic Ruins, and wasn't surprised to see Amy crying. He knew he had to comfort her, so he said, reassuringly, "Amy, d-don't cry! I'm worried to but…" Tails trailed off as a small windows appeared on the screen. The small, little window was black at first, and then a small, blue blip appeared then disappeared. It was blinking; Tails, looking worried, muttered, "Oh no…Sonic, don't."

Amy heard what he said, though the mutter had been barely audible, and became more hysterical than she already was. Tails tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Soon he had to say, "Amy, it _doesn't_ mean Sonic's dead!"

Amy's sobs slowed as she took her face out of her hands. She whispered, "Y-You sure?" Tails, relieved, nodded. His relief, though, turned to horror as she took out her mallet and swung it towards him. Tails dodged and the hammer missed him, but his laptop wasn't as lucky. The mallet smashed into it, the screen was torn from the keypad, and both were flung off the rock Tails had set them down upon a few minutes earlier and landed in the grass a few yards away. Amy, then, proceeded into a long rant about how Tails should've told her about Sonic's condition while the young fox ran to the broken laptop to pick up the pieces. He tried to do this while ignoring Amy, but it was very hard trying to do so.

Soon Amy's anger subsided as she saw the fox's look of despair. She walked up to him and was about to comfort him when she noticed the broken laptop in Tails' hands. "Tails, is _that_what you're so upset about; a laptop?"

Tails shook his head and let the laptop fall out his hands. "Amy…When we found Sonic after attacking Eggman's base, he seemed…Confused, or strange is a more accurate word. His eyes had a glazed look to them, and yet he seemed perfectly normal other than that. But then he said something about only being in there for an hour. The thing is, he was actually there for about four hours! I wanted to know what was wrong, so I took a sample of the chaos waves around him and saw that the negative energy waves surrounding him had increased. Ever since then, I've been keeping tabs on how high or low his negative energy waves are, but they're unstable. It's like he has no control how much negative energy he uses." Tails paused for a second, letting Amy process the information he had just given her. "That blip that had been blinking had been set to go off _only_ if Sonic was using a dangerous level of negative energy. So we need to go now!"

Amy stared at him for a second, surprised about what Tails was saying. "Wha-? But-But Sonic wouldn't do that! He's so nice and his heart is so pure…" Amy's voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. "Sonic got sick because he used the negative energy, didn't he?"

Tails nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I also think he was responsible for Knuckles disappearance." He waited for his theory to sink in; half expecting Amy to kill him for accusing her boyfriend and her hero of turning on his friend. For doing so was almost always unforgivable in her eyes.

Instead, what happened was the complete _opposite_ of what he expected. Amy's eyes portrayed neither anger nor spite, but understanding and acceptance. "Yeah, I agree. If your theory is right then it only makes sense." It was odd for Amy to be so calm and even _agreeable_ when it came to this sort of thing, but Tails was just thankful that he didn't have to worry about Amy whacking him with her hammer.

"Well we really should…" Tails trailed off as he saw Amy run towards Green Hill and his workshop.

Amy stopped running a few minutes later, noticing that Tails hadn't followed her lead. "Come on! We have to save Sonic!" Tails just smiled and followed, confident they'd save the blue blur despite the situation they were in.

Something was wrong; _Sonic wasn't screaming._ Eggman remembered how much pain Sonic had been in during the initial placing of the microchip. But he just _wasn't_in any pain! That's when Eggman knew that the worst has happened.

_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>A grin of insanity and evil came across Sonic's face.<br>_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>His eyes seemed to change from an emerald-green to a sinister jade.<br>_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>Darkness engulfed him; his usual cobalt blue fur became a navy (nearly black) color.<br>_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>He started to cackle madly. His voiced seemed deeper…darker...<br>_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>The straps snapped as Dark Sonic broke free from the surgical table and lunged at Eggman with all his might.<br>_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>Dark drew the blade he had stored in the Chaos Force and aimed at Eggman's throat while maintain his speed.<br>_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>Eggman was sure he was facing certain death. If the dagger didn't take off his head, it would surely stab him in the heart.<br>_**Ba-Bump.**_  
>Eggman felt the cool metal rest on his fleshy throat. This was where he was going to lose his head, he knew it! But wait…He was still alive. Why wasn't he dead? "Sonic, why are you hesitating? You have the perfect opportunity to kill me. You know I would not have hesitated if I had been in your position."<p>

Dark cackled darkly, retracting the dagger from the mad scientist's neck, and turned around. He started walking away, though he soon paused in his stride. There was a quick flash of silver, the dagger slicked across the fat man's throat, blood gushed out of the wound (though the gash wasn't serious) and Eggman was surprised that the laceration hadn't been fatal.

Dark grinned sinisterly as he let go of the blade in mid-swing. Someone screamed, "Tails, watch out!" and he heard a thud as something hit a wall. He didn't care if it was the dagger of Tails that had hit the back wall, for he knew he had found and hit his mark. Even if he had missed a vital spot, it was on purpose, for he _never missed his mark._

"Remember this: I am _not_ above killing scum like you. On the contrary, I love killing people like you slowly…painfully. But not too slowly; for you don't deserve to live on this planet, though you do deserve the pain." He turned towards the two who had just entered a few moments earlier, walked past them and picked up the blood-soaked dagger. Dark twirled it in his fingers for a few seconds, then put it up to his mouth and licked the crimson-liquid off of the blade. His eyes gleamed as he walked around the room, his footsteps echoing around them. Soon, he ended up back next to Eggman. His nose twitched at the smell of blood once again perforated the air in front of him and entered his nostrils. He grinned. The smell of blood always exhilarated him; it is the reason why he loved torturing others, after all.

He turned back towards the fox and the hedgehog. Dark knew these two; Amy and Tails were his name if he remembered correctly. Amy, the pink hedgehog, held Tails in her arms. The fox was wounded just below his underarm, close to his heart. At first glance, Amy had first thought that this hedgehog was Sonic, but now she wasn't so sure. Dark grinned as he saw the conflicting thoughts running through her mind show through her eyes. "I am guessing you two came here to get back Sonic, didn't you?"

Tails moaned and Amy held the young fox closer in her arms, afraid of what this hedgehog might do to them and yet conflicted because he seemed so familiar. _I know what Tails told me is true but even under the influence of the negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds, I doubt he would hurt Tails. I mean, they're practically brothers! But if this isn't Sonic then why did he purposely miss Tails' heart?_"Yeah, we're looking for Sonic. What have you done with him? And what is your relation to him?"

The hedgehog chortled darkly; he seemed to find her question humorous for some reason. "My dear, I _am_ Sonic! Or, at least I'm a _part_ of him. You see, I'm his inner darkness; the part of his heart that he locked away long ago. So long ago, in fact, it was before he met you two." Dark chuckled again, "Of course; you guys are having a hard time believing me, aren't you?" He frowned, looking at Amy and Tails with such intensity not even the Grim Reaper himself could match. "I don't like it when I'm not believed," his expression became eerie, as if he was extremely angry but could not show. "Do I have to kill you two?"

Amy let out a small gasp, there seemed to be a small gust of wind in the air and then Dark appeared before her. His left hand was tangled in her quills while his other hand gently caressed her check as if he were stroking a butterfly's delicate wing. As Dark stared into Amy's grassy-green eyes (and her into his sinister-emerald eyes), she noticed that, even though his eyes were laced with cruelty, there was something else there, too; a softness to his eyes that contradicted the malice within them and just took Amy's breathe away. "No, I could never kill you like I will with that scum." His eyes flickered to Eggman for a second, but then they wandered back to look at Amy. "I'd rather kill my Ames much more slowly than him, so that I could hear your sweet screams as I spend every last minute enjoying my time with you; slowly killing and torturing you."

Her eyes widened as it finally hit him that this _was_ Sonic; for only _he_ called her Ames. "No way; you _are_ Sonic and yet…You're _not_ him. I don't understand. Tails told me that Sonic was using the negative energy more and more but I never imagined you'd appear!"

Dark shook his head, "Appear? No, no; Ames, you just don't seem to _get it!_ I have always been a part of Sonic. From the day he was born up until now, I have always existed in his heart; though it seems like he wasn't aware of my presence until _that day."_He cackled, his eyes gleaming with malevolence and what seemed like sick delight; although what he was delighted about was not apparent.

"What do you mean by "that day"? No, it doesn't matter, for this _can't_ be true!" Dark's eyes narrowed dangerously as Amy continued, "Sonic…He's too pure to be corrupted by a being such as you!"

There was a flash of navy, all Amy heard was the howl of the wind as it flew by her and the resounding crash as she slid across a table—crashing into beacons, test-tubes and microscopes along the way—and into the metal wall behind the table.

Her body hit the floor and remained there, unmoving and seemingly lifeless. Dark appeared before her once more and knelt down, brushing her pink-quills out of her eyes, revealing them to be closed. "I warned you that I don't like be disbelieved, didn't I? Well, you brought this upon yourself, so I guess this can't be helped. I guess I could end this quickly, even though it pains me to do so." He paused for a second and suppressed a smile as he stared at her. "You know, you're _much_ prettier unconscious than fully awake." He went to lightly touch a finger to her lips, but a hand grabbed his wrist. The gesture stopped him, and he—again—had to suppress a grin. It was just like his Ames to be so stubborn. "Hmm…So you resist me?" Amy looked up at him, her eyes ablaze with anger. "How amusing but…" He frowned, yanking his hand out hers and standing up. Dark strolled to her right side as he said, "I'm not to be trifled with!" Amy cried out as Dark kicked her in the side, causing her to fly into another wall.

He started walking up to her, blood-lust clearly in his eyes. But something stopped him; a hand on his shoulder. Dark turned to see Tails, whom was shaking and clutching the wound that had been inflicted to his left side. His eyes were filled with determination as he said, "Sonic, enough. This is just senseless violence; it _has_ to stop."

Dark stared at him, his brow raised. "Didn't you hear a word I had said to Amy? I'm _not _Sonic; at least, not fully. Sometimes I wonder how we're both one entity instead of two. We both have two separate personalities, and different tastes; we're barely one mind as it is. Of course for someone such as you—who does not share our connection—would have a hard time understanding my connection with him. But you do believe me…Don't you? If not, I might just have to kill you." Dark cocked his head, the eerie, nearly psychotic, expression once again back on his face.

Tails—whom had been trembling because of the effort it took him to keep standing—shivered because of the ominous feeling that Dark's expression emanated; it was almost as if what was looking at him wasn't a Mobian, but some other creature. One that lurked in the darkness of night and killed you when you least expected it. It chilled him to the bone just looking at him, but he held his ground. "Look, you say you and Sonic are barely one being as it is—and I won't say that I don't believe you—but it's just that I don't think that's completely true." Dark narrowed his eyes, a sign that told Tails that he was treading on thin ice. If he didn't phrase this right, he would surely step on the thinnest spot of ice and plummet into the abyss below, where he would meet his death. "You called Amy 'Ames' back there. You hesitated to attack her; not to mention that you missed my heart_ purposely._ To me, that is a clear sign that you still love her and still consider me your brother. If you didn't then I think you would've killed Amy and me right away, but you didn't. In truth, I think there is a part of you that tries to rebel against this dark influence, that still remembers us as your friends. And maybe there is _also_ another part of you that thinks the way you do, that truly believes this but…I don't think that side is dominant. No, I think you're still Sonic no matter what and that the side that still remembers us, that _isn't_ evil, is more dominant. So please, stop this and transform back into the old Sonic so that you, Amy and I can deal with this evil side of you together."

Dark stared at him for a second, conflicted on what he should do. He wondered what was clouding his judgment, but then something was clear and he knew who knew who—no, _what_—was doing this. _Sonic, don't interfere. This is not your fight._

Yes it is; I am

you, _Dark. I hate to admit it, but I am. We are _both _the ones 'causing you to hesitate, because, whether you like it or not, you _love _Amy and you_ still _consider Tails a brother, and nothing will change that. So just stop._

Tails waited for Dark to do _something _that would tell him that he had gotten through somehow-even kill him-but nothing happened. It was then that Tails notice Dark's eyes grow soft for a second, as if Sonic was finally fighting back. But then, in an instant, that softness was gone and was replaced by eyes that were as cold as ice and as hard as rock. He knew, then, that he had worded the whole speech wrong and that he was surely going to die.

Dark grabbed Tails' wrist and picked him off the floor as if he were nothing but a toy. He pulled him closer and whispered in the fox's big ear, "Wrong move." With a jerk of his arm that took almost no effort at all, Tails was sent flying. The young fox careened into the side of a table back first with enough force to cripple him. He then fell onto the ground in a heap, not moving.

With malice, and yet regret as well, in his heart, Dark walked up to the fox. But he didn't get very far, for a weight that which only a body of a young teenage girl could have came crashing down onto his lower back and warm arms wrapped tightly around his waist. The arms belonged to no one other than Amy, whom was badly hurt from the beating she took from Dark. Her whole body trembled as she tried to stay in a kneeling position. "Please stop…Y-You're hurting our friend. I know you're you, Sonic. There is no one else like you; even in this dark state of yours you managed to hurt us but not fatally harm us, and on purpose too." A tear trickled down her face and onto her lips. It tasted salty and wet, like the feelings she had about the situation she was in. "Please Sonic, I love you and I know you love me to. So please come…back…to…us."

Too him, everything happened in slow motion. Amy's arm became limp and they fell from her hero's waist. He saw her body gracefully fall to the floor but before she could hit it, Dark—no, this time it was Sonic-caught her in his arms. He laid her down gently, not wanting to cause her more harm than was what had already befallen her. Looking down on her beautiful and yet bruised and beaten face, Sonic transformed back to his original form and collapsed onto his knees. "I'm sorry Ames. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Sonic…I'm just happy you're back." Amy whispered, smiling weakly up at her blue blur.

Sonic couldn't say anything to her; his voice left him. He wanted to voice how he felt about the whole situation; wanted to say that he was sorry-though it wasn't enough to cover what he had done-and too say that he'll never do it again. But the thing was, he _couldn't_. Dark was going to come back and Sonic knew it with much despair. So he did the only thing he could do; he cried. Sobs racked his whole body as heavy, dense tears fell upon Amy's face. He stayed their crying until he could not do so anymore, though his soul was still crying out for comfort and escape from the pain and the heavy burden that had descended down upon it like the night after a sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I forgot to add Knuckles! But don't worry, I PROMISE he'll make an appearance in the next chapter somehow.^^ I hope you'd enjoyed! Also, I'm sorry of Sonic sounds out-of-character a little. And no, this is NOT the ending of the story. We still to see some more Dark Sonic action before this is over...Like, a LOT of it!=D<br>**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story besides Eylon and Melissa (whom where in a previous chapter). All characters used belong to SEGA and SonicTeam  
><strong>

**This version of Dark Sonic partially belongs to me (his personality, I guess) so please don't copy his personality exactly!^^  
><strong>


End file.
